of sky chasers and crossed stars
by angyl-devyl
Summary: Yay a big upload of chapters, read review and enjoy. like i said no break ups and not a mary sue! R rating for implied rape and violence
1. Beginnings of sorts

Chapter one Beginnings... of sorts.  
  
Her dark blue eyes searched the room as she entered. The flame red hair pulled back in the latest fashion fell softly around her shoulders, and the dress she wore accented her curves, drawing many male eyes as she entered the room. Still, Emily Cross-star was on edge. The low buzz of chatter had died as she walked in and it started abruptly as she crossed the threshold of Commodore Norrington's sitting room.  
  
"Emily, over here," The Commodore himself waved her to his side, "I'd like you to meet Governor Swann, his daughter Elizabeth and her husband William Turner. He is the young man who pulled you from the water." Emily tried to look amazed at meeting her rescuer, she inclined her head in thanks and then looked to the Commodore for help, "she doesn't talk, and all of the information that we have gained from her has been by writing." That didn't really help Emily so she scribbled on the note pad she carried in her hand, "thank you for saving me Mr. Turner, it was amazingly genteel of you to risk yourself for me." She then handed the notebook to Will, "your most welcome Miss Cross-Star, but please, call me Will," She nodded, both eyes bright at the prospect of making a new friend. The Commodore excused himself and soon after Governor Swann did that same. Leaving the three younger people to chat, Elizabeth begun, "can I ask, Miss Cross-Star, what were you doing in the water?"

Emily Wrote two things, the first said 'Please call me Emily" and the second 'I don't know how I ended up in the water, I remember being on the bough of a ship, then nothing." Will looked mildly interested, "which Ship?" Emily just shrugged "you don't know?" Emily shook her head. "Very interesting" murmured Will.  
  
For the rest of the night, Will and Elizabeth sat and talked to Emily, telling her about themselves and their lives together. They 'accidentally' left out any information about the adventure that they shared with Jack Sparrow. Emily seemed contented to sit and listen to them talk. Emily occasionally asked them questions one that she asked was about the marriages and how they had ended up getting together. Will hurriedly concocted an explanation about Elizabeth being kidnapped and him rushing to the rescue, however the story was about how Will and commodore Norrington had rescued Elizabeth from the evil pirates and not once did will mention the words, Jack Sparrow. 'So you both fell in love while off adventuring?" Will nodded slowly and Elizabeth looked as if she was about to say something when both Commodore Norrington and Governor Swann approached the group. The Commodore sat down next to Emily

"are you enjoying yourself Miss Cross-Star?" Emily nodded, "The other guests are leaving, would you join me in bidding them a good evening?" Emily nodded and took the hand that the Commodore offered her, allowing herself to be lead away.

"I must agree with the Commodore, it is very late and we should depart as well." The Governor looked expectantly at Will and he jumped up,

"My Darling, may I escort you home?" Elizabeth giggled and gave Will her hand. The three laughed as they made their way to the door, Emily curtsied politely to the governor, shook Elizabeth's hand and blushed when Will kissed her hand goodnight. The Governor smiled at Emily, "Miss Cross-Star, should you need anything, just ask. I live in the estate over there and I would welcome a visit from you, at anytime." Emily inclined her head in thanks and waved as the Governor and the two young lovers wandered from the Commodores residence.  
  
After the last guests had left Emily excused herself from the Commodores presence and began readying herself for bed. The two maids that the Commodore had assigned to help Emily dress had been dismissed hours ago so Emily had only worn a light dress. As she slipped into one of the nightdresses that the Commodore had supplied for her Emily thought about what the Governor had said. Wishing to bid the commodore a good night before she retired, Emily donned a dressing gown and wandered out of her room, towards the Commodores study. As she neared the door she heard raised voices.

"But Commodore, its insanity that you are proposing"

"I don't care, I want his out of the way."

"But killing him will only result in panic among the town folk."

"And than they will turn to me, all I need to know is, can you do it?"

"Kill Governor Swann? Aye, I can do it,"

"Then that is all you need to consider, killing him and the money that you shall receive." Emily was shell-shocked; the Commodore wanted the governor dead. She began to creep away from the door, sickened by what she had heard.

"When do you want it done Commodore?"

"Tomorrow. Kill him tomorrow, in the evening, make it look like a pirate attack."

"Which group of pirates?"

"The crew of the Black Pearl, we've already had problems with them kidnapping Mrs. Turner," The Commodore said both these words as if they were poisoned, "if her father is killed by the same group of pirates then it won't look at all suspicious. Even better kill Mr. Turner as well. The not only shall I become Governor, I can comfort the grieving whore of a blacksmith as well." Emily fled from the door with the Commodore's laughter ringing in her ears.


	2. Listening, greeting and kidnapping

Hello everyone! Angyl-devyl here thought I'd drop a line at the start of this chapter. Lol. Okay the legal stuff I forgot. I don't own pirates of the Caribbean, wish I did. I'd love to own a group of smelly sex mad pirates. But I don't so please don't sue me. I'm not making any money out of this and I'm a uni student, which means that I am very, very broke. A big thanks you to Englishmystic, who left me a review. YAY I got a review.  
  
I'm awarding awards to good story writers, if you want to be considered for an award mail me and I'll read and crit your story. The first award goes to ShinigamiPhoenix for her dark roses saga. She received the "biggest gold star in the universe award" check out her stuff she rules.

Chapter two, Listening, greeting and kidnapping  
  
The next morning after Emily had been bathed and dressed by the maids, the Commodore joined her for breakfast. "Emily, what do you plan to do today?" Emily Smiled at the Commodore, she wrote on her notebook and handed it to him,

'I'm going to visit Elizabeth, she seems quite nice, and it would be lovely to have a young lady around my age to talk to." The Commodore smiled at Emily, but the gesture did not reach his eyes.

"Well you have a wonderful day. I have a great amount of work to do here and it would probably be best for you to not get in the way. If you catch my meaning Miss Cross-Star." Emily looked at the Commodore in confusion, "you know what I mean, listening at doors can bring trouble Miss Cross-Star, but you have a good day all the same. I shall see you tonight for dinner of course." Emily nodded, her blood running cold as she realised that the Commodore knew that she had heard the conversation. "Then I shall await your return tonight." Emily nodded again, unable to write anything. The Commodore left the room and Emily hurried from the house.  
  
'Knock, knock' Emily knocked quietly on the door of Governor Swanns estate, after a few moments it swung open and one of the man servants asked very politely,

"yes Miss how can I help you?" Emily had already written down part of what she wanted to say and held up her notebook for the man to see.

'Is Mrs. Turner in please?" the servant shook his head,

"no Miss, Elizabeth and her husband departed earlier this morning, mayhap you would like to see the governor?" Emily shook her head, as a voice from behind the servant said,

"who is it, who is it?" The Governors kind face appeared at the door and he smiled when he saw Emily, "aha Miss Cross-Star, looking for Elizabeth," Emily Nodded, "well I was just about to wander down to her husbands forge, would you like to join me?" Not waiting for an answer the governor gave the servant some orders, retrieved his hat, took Emily by the arm and began to walk with her towards the town.  
  
Needless to say the conversation between Emily and the Governor was very one sided. Governor Swann asked Emily a few yes and no questions to save her from writing while walking. Then he began to regale her with stories from his childhood. By the time they reached the forge Emily knew enough about the Governor to know that he did not deserve to be killed. The Governor had never done anything wrong to anyone in his entire life. Emily was determined to make sure that he stayed alive for a very long time. The governor opened the door of the forge for her and Emily walked inside.  
  
-Earlier that morning-  
  
Elizabeth was sitting on an overturned box, watching Will as he worked. They had left the house early that morning because Will had an order that needed to be finished. Elizabeth loved watching Will work, his Dark eyes focused on the cherry red metal, his concentration never breaking. The way his skin seemed to glow in the semi dark forge. His features accented by the soft gentle radiance of the fire and the sweat that beaded on his forehead that he refused to wipe away as he worked the metal with a hammer clasped in his elegant hand. Elizabeth loved her husband and he loved her, frequently. They were both completely devoted to each other even after all they had been through. The social slander and the horrible rumors dredged up by the other single women in the town, the anger at Elizabeth for marring Will, the Anger at Will for marring Elizabeth, for making her "impure" they had lasted out the storm. They had each other, with great thanks to Elizabeth's father, who had stood by their decision to marry and who approved of the match, because it was what Elizabeth had wanted. Elizabeth loved her father. Even more than she loved Will, well maybe not.

"Elizabeth, are you okay?" Elizabeth snapped out of her thoughts, Will had stopped work and was standing in front of her with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm sorry Will, what did you say?"

"I asked if you were alright? You seem to be somewhere else today."

"I'm fine, I was just thinking."

"About." prompted Will

"Things" Elizabeth decided not to tell Will what she had been thinking, Will looked into her eyes, it was a breathtaking look.

"You're not going to tell me?" Elizabeth shook her head. "You going to go all silent, just like Miss Cross-Star?" This got Elizabeth's attention.

"What about Miss Cross-Star?"

"She is very interesting don't you think? Not being able to talk at all, living with the Commodore. I was just thinking that she might know..." Will trailed off, lost in his own thoughts.

"Will, do not think for one minute that she might know something, we both decided the last attempt on my father had nothing to do with Norrington. The commodore got shot, he took the bullet for my father." The anger in Wills eyes was evident,

"I just thought..." Elizabeth responded, as all wives should. She shushed Will and wrapped him in a hug, pulling his head to her bosom. They held each other each lost in their own thoughts.  
  
The Back Door of the forge burst open, Will and Elizabeth jumped apart like a pair of guilty kids caught at the back of the bike shed and they looked at who had spoiled their special moment. Elizabeth gasped, Will blinked, many times and Captain Jack Sparrow looked pleased with himself.

"Good, I found the right door." Jack waited a full minute before adding "well, aren't yea gonna say hello ta me?" Will recovered from the shock first.

"Jack, it's..."

"Good ta see me, I knew you'd say that Will, Elizabeth darling, how are you? I heard that your both married? No little kiddies on the way?" Jack looked at Elizabeth, she blushed deeply.

"No Jack, no children, yet."

"Ah well, I always said he was a eunuch, don't worry Elizabeth, You'll always have a chance with that Norrington fellow." Elizabeth looked perplexed.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" Jack looked at Will in a confused manner. Then it clicked,

"Oh you mean here in Port Royal? Well one of me men was hired to... to put this delicately, knock off ya daddy dearest Elizabeth." Elizabeth gasped,

"I don't believe it. Who would want my father dead?" Will wrapped an arm around Elizabeth's shoulders in a protective movement.

"No idea. But the guy told my Man to make it looks like a pirate attack. So I came to retrieve you, your eunuch and your father, can't have the governor dead. He's a good man." Will cleared his throat.

"And there's nothing in this for you? There's no gain at all" Jack looked horrified.

"No, I'm doing this out of the goodness of my little black heart. I don't want to see any of you lose someone you love." Elizabeth stood up.

"What else do you know Jack." Jack looked away, "JACK..."

"Well, who ever the dog that wants your father dead is, he also wants Will dead." Elizabeth's jaw dropped, and Will tightened his grip on her shoulder considerably.

"Norrington. It has to be," Will exclaimed.

"Now Will, don't, jump to conclusions. We can't know that for sure." Elizabeth countered.

"How do you plan to convince my father to accompany you? Jack?" Jack put down the hammer he had picked up.

"Umm, I was thinking of kidnapping him and then springing the news that someone wants him dead on him later. Look, it's the best idea. There is NO way that he's just going to walk onto my boat. Savvy?" Will nodded and Elizabeth looked horrified,

"Elizabeth, it will keep him alive. Save his life, so to speak. Savvy?" Jack pleaded his case, with two big puppy dog eyes shining convincingly.

"I know Jack, fine, how are you planning to kidnap him?" Jack paused again,

"Umm, its more of a kidnap them, you see, were taking you both as well." Will raised an eyebrow and Elizabeth muttered something that sounded something like 'not again.'

"Look, if we kidnap the governor and then tell him that some one wanted us to kill him and that by kidnapping him we're actually saving him. It might sound a bit... far fetched. But, and heard me out. If you two are there as well, what I say will be much more believable. Savvy?" Will groaned, Jacks logic was inconceivable, but he was right.

"What do you need us to do?" Jack drew Will and Elizabeth closer and told them his plan.


	3. More planning and problems

Here's a short one, if you haven't noticed I've been writing this for a while but I'm now posting everything in one hit, ha, ha, ha! Review please.  
  
Chapter three more planning and problems  
  
As Jack was sneaking out the back door, Emily and the Governor walked through the front one. Elizabeth and Will looked extremely serious and Governor Swann quickly excused himself. Saying that he had things to do in town, he offered to

"drop back later to escort young Miss Cross-Star back to the Commodores." Emily had flashed the governor a radiant smile as he left.

"Well Emily, it seems you've had quite an effect upon my father." Elizabeth couldn't help liking Emily. Emily nodded, and wrote

'it would seem so Mrs. Turner, it's a pity the Commodore wants him dead.' This got Elizabeth's attention,

"How do you know that? It is quite a charge to make on the Commodore." Emily gave Elizabeth a look and handed her a pre-written note.  
  
'Last night I wandered out to find the Commodore and over heard a conversation between him and a man, The Commodore offer this unknown gentleman a sum of money for your father and your husbands deaths. The Commodore means to become governor, and to take you as his own.' Will read the note over Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Have you told anyone else this?" Emily shook her head, "then don't worry, Elizabeth and I shall take care of this. I would say, speak not a word of this to anyone, but in your case..." Emily shot Will a dirty look.

"When did Norrington want the murder done?" Elizabeth broke the hostility as Emily scribbled down one word,

"Tonight." Elizabeth nodded,

"Will and I shall work on a plan, don't get involved. Please, you may get hurt; the Commodore is a dangerous man. Perhaps it would be best if I invited you to stay at the estate with us." Emily shook her head and wrote Elizabeth another note.

"The Commodore threatened me somewhat this morning over breakfast. He knows that I know. If I don't return for dinner he will know that I've told you both. When cornered dangerous men do desperate things." Will nodded, agreeing with Emily's note.

"As long as you lock yourself in your room. Don't let him get to you and if he does threaten you then jump out of the window and run for the estate. We'll keep an eye out for you." Emily nodded, touched by Wills concern, she wrote

'I promise to take care of myself.' The back door of the forge opened and Mr. Gibbs, a member of Jacks crew, stumbled in,

"Will, Elizabeth, good to see ya. Just thought I'd drop by since we was in the port," Mr. Gibbs saw Emily, "uh, trading stuff with the local folk." Emily looked at Mr. Gibbs with an amount of respect and he eyed her warily,

"Gibbs Miss, My name is Gibbs, Pleasure to meet ya," Emily took his hand and shook it, "what, cat got your tongue? Not going to introduce yourself Miss?" Will came to Emily's rescue,

"Cross-Star, Miss Emily Cross-Star, she can't talk Gibbs." both of Gibbs' eye brows shot up when he heard that,

"oh Miss, beggin' your pardon. I didn't mean to be rude." Emily shook her head and wrote down,

'None taken at all sir, it is a true pleasure to meet you.' Gibbs inclined his head to Emily.

"You're a true lady Miss Cross-Star, perchance you would allow me to speak to Mr. and Mrs. Turner alone, I've not seen them since the wedding and have a private matter to discuss with them." Emily again inclined her head, then she wrote something in her book and tore out the page.

'Certainly. I understand partings for too long lead to questions once meetings are gained. I bid you a good day Mr. Gibbs, Elizabeth, Will. Mayhap I shall see you later.' With her note being read and digested by the three people it was addressed to and a curt nod of farewell, Emily left.

"That one looks much more dangerous than it is perceivable. Besides the way the girl talks. Sounds just like Bootstrap. He liked to use big words. Anyway you're probably wondering why I'm here? Jack sent me back to ask you to do something for him Will" Will folded his arms across his chest.

"And what is that?" Gibbs handed Will a rolled piece of parchment, "Make this before tonight." Will unrolled the parchment and gasped. "Beautiful ain't it?" Will nodded eyeing the parchment that Gibbs handed him. He mumbled something about folding steel and wandered into the darkness of the forge. Elizabeth looked at Gibbs, "what? It's Jack that wants it, and he only trusts Will to make his swords now. Anyway, what's that Cross-Star girls story? Young ain't she, can't be more than twenty. She's mighty pretty though might kidnap her as well. Jack would like that." A sword flew across the forge and stuck into the wall next to Gibbs' head, "what?" Elizabeth looked at Gibbs.

"No one knows anything about Emily. Will was taking an early morning walk along the beach, and he saw a swirl of red in the water, he looked closer and discovered it was Emily, floating in the water, luckily she was breathing. He carried her back to my father's house, the Commodore was there and he offered to take her in. once she had regained consciousness it was discovered that she couldn't talk. No one knows where she came from, and why she can't talk. She is an enigma and she's not telling any one anything about herself." Gibbs' nodded his head,

"Sounds like she's got a past that she wants to forget." Elizabeth nodded, "Are you sure we can't kidnap her too?"

"Gibbs" Will's warning came from near the fire.

"Just a suggestion."

Emily found the Governor in town easily, he was standing just outside the forge waiting for her, "have a nice time?" Emily nodded "I'm going to inspect the troops at the fort, would you care to join me?" Emily nodded again, for some reason she enjoyed being in the Governors Company. He offered her his arm and she allowed herself to be lead away. It was a wonderful walk, the Governor showed Emily the entire fort, as it began to turn cold he escorted her to the Commodores front door, "thank you for the day Miss Cross-Star, it has been wonderful getting to know you." Emily smiled and wrote down, 

'Thank you Governor, it has been a pleasure, I feel that I can count you as a true friend." The Governor smiled at Emily as the Commodore opened the door,

"Emily, wonderful, you are just in time for dinner. Thank you for bringing her home Governor, quite pleasant of you." The governor and Commodore exchanged a few brief words and then they said goodbye.

"Emily, I shall see you tomorrow, I would be delighted if you joined us for our evening meal, if the Commodore would allow you too, of course." The governor looked at Norrington expectantly,

"of course, it would be wonderful for Emily to get out of the house and to really socialize with some of the towns elite. I have a feeling that Emily and your daughter are going to be great friends." The Governor nodded, bid Emily good night and went on his merry way.

"It seems that you are making conquests all over town Miss Cross-Star," Emily smiled at Norrington, "however, the friends that you've made are going to die, and I can't have you getting in the way." Norrington began drawing Emily inside "So I've decided to have you take up residence on the Integra, just until the governors dead." Emily turned towards Norrington, "No Miss Cross-Star, that's not negotiable." Two men grabbed Emily from behind and covered her face with a bag. One tied her hands behind her back and when that was done, the other picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Good now take her to the Integra and put her in the brig." The man carrying Emily stopped.

"What if she screams Sir?" Emily could almost hear the smirk in Norrington's answer,

"She won't"

---------------------------

Evilness hey. oh yeah, just a reminder, everythign that Emily "says" is hand written. unless its italicised and then its thought. have fun! A


	4. a kidnapping and a few other things

Hmmmm, another one, just how many am I posting today? Wait and see. The uni computers are very useful for this though. My computer does not have a spell checker on it so I post from university. I admit, I can't spell. Review and everything will be alright.

Chapter four, a Kidnapping and a few other things as well.  
  
Jack and his hand picked band of pirates were sneaking up on the governor's house. Ducking behind bushes and other garden items.

"Wind in my sails" Jack turned to Mr. Cotton, who was lying on the ground hiding behind a garden gnome.

"Shut that bird up, or go back to the ship." Cotton thought about that for a moment and began moving back towards the ship. Jack and his hand picked men began moving stealthily towards the governor's house again. Jack ducked behind a ridiculously low hedge and lay there, motioning for the other six members of his, crew.

"Now remember, on my word, we jump this hedge run the rest of they way to the porch, grab Elizabeth, Will and the Governor, then take them back to the Pearl. Once there throw them all into the brig, and I'll deal with them. Remember, we need lots of yelling and gunfire. But not enough to bring guards from the fort. Just enough to make Norrington think that the governors dead. Savvy?" the crew 'quietly' muttered,

"AYE" and they waited, and waited and waited and waited. Elizabeth, Will and the Governor eventually appeared on the back porch. The Governor held a brandy glass and he was deep in conversation with Will. Jack gave the signal and all hell broke lose. Standing up Jack yelled "NOW" and his crew attacked. It was a short battle, Elizabeth raised her hands in defeat, Will was overpowered by two strong men, okay one strong man and Ana Marie, and the governor gave himself up readily. Jack fired off three shots, and the crew smuggled the three prisoners away chuckling as their prisoners uttered greetings. Jack, through some ingenious gut feeling, had purchased a small pig in the market, okay he stole it, but that wasn't the point. Jack had drained the blood of the pig earlier and put it into a spare teakettle. He pulled the kettle from its hiding place behind the hedge and poured liberal amounts of blood over the porch, for added effect. Then taking a last look around, Jack left the 'ransom' note he had written earlier, and ran away.  
  
The Commodore arrived seconds after Jack disappeared from view, cutlass in hand. He picked up the note and began smiling; his man had done a good job. A maid scurried in and screamed when she saw the blood. "Hush woman, pirates have taken our dear governor and his family, but don't worry. I shall get them back." The woman looked skeptical, 'don't worry, I know who has them, look here, the signature of the infamous pirate Jack Sparrow, and I have in my possession a young lady who knows exactly where he will be." With that, the Commodore left the governors bloodied porch and headed towards the fort, the Integra and Emily.  
  
Jack was having a good day, it seemed that Will and Elizabeth had told the Governor what was going on and he was very happy to be kidnapped. The governor had called the little interlude a holiday. The only thing bothering Jack was Mr. Cotton, who kept tugging on Jacks sleeve. The Pearl had sailed out of Port Royal Bay, and they were out on the high sea. Jack had broken out the rum, his crew was happy, the governor was having a drink with the crew, Will and Elizabeth were huddled on the stairs that lead to the helm. Cotton was still tugging on Jack Sleeve.

"What is it Mr. Cotton?" the parrot made a squawking noise

"Wind in your sails. Cross the stars, wind in your sails." Jack took a swig of rum thinking, __

_'__Cross the stars, the birds gone mad."_ Jack spit out his rum,

"DID YOU SAY CROSS THE STARS?" the crew, and their 'hostages' looked at Jack and cotton,

"wind in your sails"

"As in Emily Cross-Star?"

"Wind in your sails:"

"As in 'oh help me I'm all cursed and possessed' Emily Cross-Star."

"Wind in your sails"

"You don't mean, Emily sister of Josephine Cross-Star, the most feared pirate in all the Spanish Maine?"

"Dead men tell no tales."

"What?" Jack was confused, deciphering the parrot's talk was hard sometimes, and he needed more rum.

"Captain if I may?" Gibbs spoke up, Jack waved his hand, drinking from the bottle, "Last I heard Josie, went mad, Barbossa marooned her on an island somewhere, Emily disappeared from the 'Rose', she hasn't been seen in eight years. I saw her today though; she's grown up real pretty. Looks just like her mother, got the eyes of her father. She's living with Commodore Norrington." Gibbs waited for the information to sink into Jacks head.

"As in the Black Roses' Sky-chaser. Red hair, jumps from things?" Gibbs nodded, "bloody 'ell. Did we get her too?" Gibbs shook his head, "should have, Sky-chasers are handy." Will and Elizabeth had become interested in the conversation between Jack and Gibbs, they were standing next to Jack, he turned to them grinning, "I suppose you got some questions about Emily then?"


	5. stories and waking

This chapter has bad things in it. Torture and implied rape. So if you like Norrington, Don't read it. He is my bad guy, cause I don't like him. So deal with it. Lol. Enjoy this chapter there's at least three more after this one!  
  
Chapter five stories and waking.  
  
Emily was having a lovely dream. She was walking on a pretty beach some where on an island. It was a beautiful place. Emily found herself tripping into the surf, getting wet and waking up. One of the Commodores men put down the bucket that had held the water that drenched Emily. "She's awake Sir, shall I bring her above?" with out waiting for an answer, the man grabbed Emily and dragger her from the cell she was in.

"Yes, bring her up and tie her to the mast." The Commodore seemed to be in a good mood. Emily was dragged across the deck of the Integra and she was secured to the mast with ropes. Her front pressed against the wood, exposing her back to the soldiers the Commodore had hand picked to chase down Jack Sparrow. "Now, Miss Cross-Star, perhaps you'd like to tell us where Jack Sparrow is? Oh that right, you can't talk. Or can you? Maybe a few lashes will loosen your tongue." Emily blinked twice, before the first blow fell. Then a second blow, then a countless number after that blow. All Emily could do was scream silently. The Commodore was disappointed, he had hopped that the girl would have broken, he had assured his men that she would be talking within six lashes and after fifty, his men were beginning to become restless.

"Commodore, is it possible that the girl can't talk?" the Commodore considered that question for a second, drew his gun and shot the insolent man in the face. The body tumbled backwards and splashed into the dark waters below.

"No sailor, she just needs encouragement. All of you back to work; we'll follow the Black Pearl we have to save the Governor, head to the Isle D'moiuter, that's where the Pearl makes birth. We shall recapture our beloved Governor there, before the pirate kills him." Another crewmember braved speaking up.

"What shall we do with the girl sir? Can she be made to talk?" the Commodore smiled a chilling smile, "I'll make her talk. Don't worry about that." Emily shivered as the Commodore stroked her cheek. "And if I can't I'll throw her to the sharks."

-------------------------------------

"So Emily was marooned with her mother and sister, and was rescued by pirates?" Will looked at Jack.

"Yes, but they were rescued after their mother had died." Jack added the information, he had been question after question and all he really wanted to do was go back to his rum,

"and Emily is a, wind-catcher?"

"Sky-chaser, she knows the weather, and she knows how to conjure up winds and things that pirates need."

"And she doesn't talk because she's cursed?" Jack nodded, having found a bottle of rum. "Jack pay attention. You said that she was on the Rose? What is the Rose?" Will looked at Jack as he took a swig of rum.

"The Rose, or the Black Rose, was the Pearls sister ship. Identical in every way, except for the name plates of course. Emily lived on the Rose and Josie lived on the Pearl. Unfortunately, ships got into a terrible battle with the royal navy, the Rose was lost and Emily was the only survivor. For a while she lived on the Pearl too. Then I was marooned and I don't know what Barbossa did to them. I would believe what Gibbs said, but hear-say isn't the same as the truth, savvy?" Will looked thoughtful. He and Jack had woken early the next morning and were sitting on deck talking, Elizabeth and her father were still asleep below in Jacks cabin.

"What happened to Josephine? You said that both her and Emily were living on the Pearl." Gibbs looked up from where he had been sleeping and answered the question, changing his original story to what the crew has told him,

"Legend has it, when Barbossa dropped Bootstrap off the ship, both Emily and Josephine jumped in the water after him. Allegedly all three made it to an island and lived there together for a number of years. That's the trader's talk though. No one knows what really happened. Allegedly, Josie and Bootstrap are still living on the same island." At the mention of his father Will became very interested,

"which island?" Gibbs looked at Jack who took over the story. He began in a spooky voice,

"The fabled Island of Los' Isobel, the most haunted Island in all the world. Because of its topographical placing and the reefs surrounding it many ships have been lost and many people killed there. They say that the ghosts still walk the shores, searching for living flesh to feast on. Cortez himself feared that place. Its also the last know hiding place of the famous D'Lecher treasure. The Captain Athelstien buried it there and left every man who helped him bury it on the island to guard the treasures resting-place. There are no maps to the treasure and every one who's gone searching for it has never been heard of, or seen again. That's the island that Gibbs is talking about, the one Boot Strap is living on." Jack finished his story and took another sip of rum.

"My father is residing on a cursed and haunted island?" Jack nodded, "I don't believe you. If he was, why haven't you rescued him?" Jack patted Wills back and offered him some rum,

"Look mate. The islands impossible to get to, the only way in is if your guided by a Sky-Chaser, Athelstien's Chaser was Emily and Josie's' Mother. Besides, its haunted, pirates don't like ghosts."

"So, you're saying that my father is alive, and there's no way of getting to him?" Jack shook his head.

"No I'm saying that your father MAY be alive and that the only way to get to him would be to Shanghai a Sky-Chaser, who are prone to possession, and make her take us to the island, then trip around it trying to find some one who might be dead." Will looked at Jack,

"What?"

"You said Emily was a Sky-Chaser, she could take us there, you said she used to live there." Jack held up his hands,

"Gibbs said that, no one knows what happened to the Cross-Star twins, they are one of the oceans big mysteries. So don't go thinking that they can answer all of your problems." Will looked at Jack stubbornly, "okay, if, and only if, we get Miss Cross-Star, then we may have a chance of finding your father, but I won't promise anything, remember Norrington has her." Wills eyes went dark, and Jack looked at him in a confused way.

"What?"

"You're right, Jack" Will agreed, Jack looked pleased with himself.

"I am? How?"

"Norrington has Emily, think what he's going to do to her. He knows that she knows you Jack." Jack looked stricken, "Jack what's wrong?" Jack didn't answer; he addressed his crew, who had been bustling around the deck during the heated argument between Jack and Will.

"Mates, it's a fine day to attack a ship. Now Mr. Cottons parrot has informed me that an old friend of ours, Emily Cross-Star, has been taken hostage, but not like our own hostages, by our old friend Norrington." Many of the crew booed. "Now as you all should remember, Miss Cross-Star was the sky-chaser on the Rose, and after that sunk she joined her sister Josie on the Pearl, under Bootstraps watchful eye." The crew all "Aye'd" at Jacks speech, agreeing with him. "So mates, the plan is, we turn the Pearl around, find the Integra, rescue the girl and find Bootstrap, because if we don't young Mr. Turner here is going to kill me." The crew was silent. "Well?" Jack could tell the crews enthusiasm was faltering. "It's only a little ship," Ana Maria spoke up,

"You want us to sail to Los' Isobel to find Bootstrap?" Jack nodded, "you're crazy" Jack smiled, a big wide smile,

"You've trusted my crazy plans before." The crew were beginning to become convinced, "oh well, I guess we'll give it up then, if you don't want to go," Jack turned his back on the crew and winked at Will "it's a pity, we could have found that treasure, with Emily's help." Jack turned back, the crew had scatter and were working on turning the ship back towards Port Royal. Jack smiled at Will, a maddening glint appearing in his eye at the thought of the adventure ahead of them. "Well it looks like you might meet your father after all."

----------------------------------

Elizabeth and her father wandered up onto the deck of the Pearl just as Jack was sending Will down, "Good morning, darling, said Elizabeth as he climbed down the ladder, Will kissed Elizabeth's cheek and nodded good morning to the Governor,

"oh, Elizabeth, Dear, Good Morning." Jack jumped down the ladder and stood next to Will. "I need you three to stay down here, were going to do some hostage negotiations and if you're in sight they won't work." Elizabeth looked from Jack to Will, "your dear William will explain everything to you, but I'm going to need to lock you in my cabin, so if Norrington's men storm the boat it doesn't look like your willing participants." The Governor nodded and turned to leave, Elizabeth questioned Jack,

"Has Norrington caught up to us? How could he even find us in the ocean?" Jack looked sheepish,

"We turned around."

"What?" Elizabeth was exasperated,

"Will and I have decided to rescue Miss Cross-Star from Norrington."

"How do you know that Norrington has Emily?"

"Mr. Cottons Parrot told me."

"Mr. Cottons parrot told you what?"

"That Norrington has Miss Cross-Star."

"You're kidding? Mr. Cottons Parrot told you that Norrington has Emily."

"On the Integra," prompted Jack.

"Mr. Cottons parrot told you that?"

"Not is as many words, but the general feeling was there." Elizabeth rubbed her temples, "come on Elizabeth, Will can explain everything, and I need to lock you all up now." Elizabeth allowed herself to be lead down the corridor towards Jacks cabin by her husband. Once they were all locked safely inside Elizabeth pinned her husband to the bed and looked him in the eye. She had some serious questions for him.

-----------------------------

"Commodore" a man was banging on the cabin door, Emily felt the bed move, why was she lying in bed, the last she remembered, the Commodore had untied her, where was she?

"What is it? What's wrong, I told you not to disturb me while I'm breaking the prisoner," the Commodore sounded angry.

"I'm sorry sir, but the Black Pearl, its in front of us, it looks like she's turned about sir, she's heading straight for us," Emily only half heard what the man had said, she was trying to roll off the bed, but she couldn't.

"The Black Pearl, good, that means that Captain Jack Sparrow wants to negotiate. Weight Anchor and load the guns, but don't fire, we must get the Governor and his kin back safely." The Commodore sounded so concerned, Emily thought about why he was such a nice man.

"And the prisoner Sir, what will we do with her?" Emily tried to roll of the bed again, then she tried to look at her hands, for some reason they were above her head and they didn't want to come down.

"We'll use her in the bargaining, once we've got the Governor back we can blow the Pearl out of the water," the Commodore and the young officer laughed. Emily didn't know why they were laughing. The sound of a door shutting brought Emily back to full consciousness.

"Now my dear, where was I? Oh yes, I was playing with you," The Commodore moved towards Emily in a menacing fashion, he jumped back onto the bed, lay next to her and played with the rope that bound her hands to the head board. "You look so pretty all tied up, Miss Cross-Star, it's a pity you don't belong to me," he ran his hands down her bare arms, Emily shivered under his touch, it wasn't a good shiver either. The Commodore bent his head and tried to claim her lips with his, Emily pulled away. "You little whore." A sharp stinging feeling crossed Emily's left cheek. Four seconds later, she registered that the Commodore had hit her, two seconds after that she realised that she was naked. The look on her face made the Commodore laugh, "Oh, you've noticed that your clothes are gone, well I better dress you, your going up on deck, have to make you all pretty for when Jack comes to save you." The Commodore rolled off the bed and started rummaging around on the floor, Emily thought about what he had said,

'_Jack who? Where are my clothes, what happened last night_," a nasty though struck her, as the Commodore moved back towards the bed, carrying a pair of pants and a shirt, she looked at him in a questioning way.

"You're wondering about last night no doubt? Well I enjoyed myself with you Miss Cross-Star, it's a pity that you passed out." With that thought ringing in her head Emily went numb. The Commodore dressed himself, clothed Emily, untied her from the bed and then bound her hands behind her back again. "Let's go above my dear. I can't wait to see what Jack says." Emily was still wondering who Jack was when the Commodore dragged her above deck. The bright morning light hurt Emily's eyes but she could make out the silhouette of a ship, a big ship with black sails. '_THE PEARL,_' thought Emily, '_Norrington can't mean Captain Jack Sparrow, he's dead_.' Norrington shoved Emily towards two beefy men who grabbed her arms and dragged her along behind the Commodore. '_This is going to be interesting_.'

-----------------------------------

and isnt it just interesting...... hmmmm? dont you want to known what happens next? drop me a review and I'll post teh next chapter!


	6. negotiations and blood debts

This chapter is also kinda violent and contains nakedness. Oh well. You know the drill. If you don't like it don't read it. Please review, that is all. A  
  
Chapter six, negotiations and blood debts  
  
"Ahoy there, Commodore Norrington," called Jack in a friendly way.

"Captain Sparrow, this is not a social call, where is Governor Swann and his Kin?" Norrington, as Jack had guessed, was all business.

"Their safe, what about Miss Cross-Star? I hear that you have her under your tender care." Many sailors onboard the Integra laughed, they knew what the Commodore had done the night before.

"Yes Captain Sparrow she is, I wish to see the Governor, to make sure he is well." Jack stroked his beard.

"Why don't you show me Emily, so I can see that she's well first. Then I'll tell yea the name and co-ordinates of the island we dumped the Governor and his whelps on and we can both sail away happy men. No shots fired, Savvy?" Norrington sighed, grabbed Emily by the scruff of the neck and pulled her forwards. Jack gasped, she had big bruises on both of her cheeks, a black eye that was half swollen shut, her wrists were bound and who knew what else had happened.

"She looks like you've been trying out some new questions on her Norrington. There are some nasty bruises." Norrington nodded proudly,

"All the shape of my hands and my whip, and if you'll look, under her clothing, you'll find ones that are the exact shape of my mouth." Gibbs fumbled for his pistol, "don't do that Mr. Gibbs or I'll kill her," Norrington had his pistol out first, against Emily's temple. "Now, tell me where the governor is, and I won't blow this pretty young things brains out." Jack held up his hands,

"And if we tell you, you're of course going to give us Emily," Norrington nodded, "then send her across and we'll tell you." Norrington cocked the hammer on his pistol. "Okay, their all on an island about eight miles east of here, it's small, lots of trees, you can't miss it." Jack was glad he had checked a map, before telling Norrington a bogus location because as he gave up the location two of the Commodores men poured over a map. Norrington released the hammer,

"that wasn't so hard was it, now, my part of the deal, Miss Cross-Star goes to you and we both sail away, no shots fired." Jack nodded, "okay then..." Norrington released his grip on Emily, pushed her towards the rail of the boat saying, "I hope you can swim Miss Cross-Star..." then he struck her across the back of the head with his gun and tipped her into the ocean. Norrington and his crew laughed as Jack had dived into the water after Emily. She sank below the surface, then Norrington ordered the crew to set sail. They were gone when Jack broke the surface of the water. A rope was thrown to him, and he and Emily were hoisted up onto the deck.

--------------------------  
  
Elizabeth had gotten all of the information out of Will that he was going to tell her, he was seated in one of Jacks chairs and she was seated in his lap. Her father was sitting opposite him and they were all listening to the exchange between Norrington and Jack, a lot of the conversation was distorted but the laughter that ended the conversation was easily distinguishable. Elizabeth left her husbands' protective hug and watched from a porthole as the Integra sailed away.

"What do you suppose happened?" almost in answer the door to the cabin was kicked in, Jack, dripping wet stumbled in, carrying Emily, also dripping wet and unconscious,

'Out, all of you, get out, I've got work to do." Jack placed Emily on the bed, almost tenderly; Will and Elizabeth looked at him, he seemed close to tears, "GET OUT, the girl needs medical attention, if you see Gibbs send him down. Get out." The Governor fled the room and Will followed. Elizabeth stayed behind

"Jack, your soaked, I'll sit with her until you're at least changed. I do know how to treat some injuries." Jack looked at Elizabeth in a somewhat skeptical way. "Making swords is a dangerous art. Will often gets injured. Besides, Emily might feel better if there was a woman present, it would be less embarrassing." Jack nodded slowly, "look go change into something dry. I'll find Emily something dry to wear and I'll change her into it. Then you and Mr. Gibbs can dress her wounds. It is most important that you are both dry first." Jack trooped off; Elizabeth rummaged around Jacks Cabin and found a clean shirt and pair of pants for Emily to wear. Then Elizabeth stripped off Emily's clothing and gasped, horrified at the mottled skin. The raised purple bruises that ran over her stomach and chest. The gashes and welts that were raised along her back and the bite marks that ran around Emily's neck. "Horrible ain't it?" Jack had returned, Elizabeth hurriedly covered Emily's body with a sheet, "no love, we've got to take careful note of every bruise and mark, there's a blood debt to be paid. Do you want to write or check?"

"I'll write Captain, you and Mrs. Turner can check." Gibbs entered quietly and shut the door. Jack nodded and the slow work began.

-----------------

A short one yes, but still a good one, the next one will be longer i promise, R and Review please


	7. Rum and more Rum and some form of story ...

Drunkeness, just Tom, Elizabeth has a hissy fit and there's Fluffy moochy stuff as well. I'd really like someone to review my work. Thank you.  
  
Chapter seven Rum and more rum, and some form of story too.  
  
"Are they on the island?" the commodore called,

"No Sir, they aren't" "Where are they then?" The commodore was mad. "Sir it may be that Jack Sparrow still has them on the ship, Sir?" The Commodore cocked his pistol and shot the two men that were on the island.

"The rest of you, turn this ship and get after the Pearl. I want her in range of the long nines before noon." The crew hopped to.

-------------------------------------------

Will climbed up the rigging, Gibbs had told him that Jack probably didn't want to be disturbed, but Will had some questions for Jack that couldn't wait. "Uh Jack" Captain Jack Sparrow looked up from the bottle of rum he was cradling, his dark eyes were full of pain, "are you okay?" Will didn't know how to react, this was Elizabeth's area, and dealing with other peoples emotions always got him on edge.

"I promised him Will, and I failed." Jack was very drunk, and he wasn't making any sense. "I failed him Will, I promised, I failed." Jack took another swig of rum, he drained the bottle and let it fall from his hand, it tumbled from the crow's nest and crashed onto the deck below.

"Who did you fail Jack?" asked Will as he pulled himself into the Nest, next to Jack.

"Bootstrap, I promised him, and now I've failed him" Will gently patted Jack on the back.

"What promise did you break?" Jack slammed his fist into the mast,

"That no harm would come to them." Will raised an eyebrow; He had no idea what Jack was on about, and Jack was too drunk to tell him.

"Who are them?" Jack looked up, then he motioned in the direction of his cabin.

"Emily and Jo, I promised Bootstrap that if anything happened to him, I'd watch over them and make sure that no harm ever came to them, I made the same promise about you, keeping you safe and keeping them safe. Great job I did of that." Will protested,

"You saved her Jack, you have Emily back on the Pearl and you're going to find Josephine, and you can tell my father that you kept your word." Will looked at Jack in a very serious way his dark eyes gleaming in the moonlight. Jack and Elizabeth had emerged from his cabin around four o'clock, Jack had grabbed a bottle of rum, climbed the mast and stayed there, every so often he had yelled for another bottle and thrown the empty one down onto the deck when his request wasn't filled fast enough. Jack regarded Will carefully,

"you really think that?" Will nodded, "you do realise that if Bootstraps dead I have failed. Besides Emily isn't awake yet, and she can't talk, from what Elizabeth tells me, and Norrington will be chasing us and a million other things could go wrong. Savvy?" Will nodded at everything Jack had said, "and despite all that you think that everything will be okay?" Will grasped Jacks hand,

"I know it will" Jacks mood brightened considerably,

"Then lets go find Bootstrap. Savvy?" Jack stood, shook himself like a wet dog and jumped off the crow's nest. Grabbed a rope, he swung down to the deck below. Will sighed and climbed down the rigging at least he'd gotten Jack out of his stupor.  
  
Emily woke the next morning; her eyes fluttered open, then shut. Then she sat up, both eyes open looked at Jack and Will standing at the end of the bed, rolled her eyes back in her head and fainted. "Well she looks fine to me." Said Jack. "You think we should try and wake her up?" Will shook his head,

"I don't think it's advisable, let her rest,"

"I'm staying in here, I'm going to watch over her, like a little black angel." Will rolled his eyes and walked out of Jacks cabin. Jack sat on the edge of his bed and watched Emily sleep. She looked so peaceful, the bruises were going down and the bite marks were very faint, thanks to the poultice that Gibbs had made. Emily's brow creased suddenly, "get off," Jack moved back slightly and fell of the bed. "I don't know where they are, let me go." Emily, it seemed, had found her voice. Jack crawled back onto the bed and shook Emily,

"Umm... Miss Cross-Star, wake up. You're dreaming, Emily?" Emily's eyes snapped open, she sat up and she looked at Jack, "Captain Sparrow?" Jack nodded, "am I on the Pearl?" Jack nodded again, "oh, good" Emily fell backwards again. Jack caught her and cradled her head in his arms. Sighing he leant against the headboard of his bed and cradled Emily against his body. Absent-mindedly stroking her hair. Emily mumbled something and snuggled into him. Jack shut his eyes, content to be Jack for once, and not have to worry about anything else in the world. He fell asleep thinking good things.

----------------------------------------------  
  
Elizabeth looked up as Will climbed onto the deck. "Is she okay?" Will nodded, and sat down next to his wife, kissing her hello,

"she's fine, Jacks watching over her. How are you?" Elizabeth nodded,

"I'm fine Will, how are you?" Will avoided Elizabeth's gaze,

"Just the same"

"Will? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine, I just need to sleep a little more."

"Will, what's wrong, you've been growing more distant everyday, I'm worried for you." Elizabeth looked will in the eyes and searched for some answer. He tried to avoid her gaze.

"Elizabeth, leave off, I am fine, I've just been contemplating things, and Jack believes that he can find my father." Will trailed off, half lost in his own thoughts and half because of the look that Elizabeth gave him,

"Jack believes that your father is alive? Will you could have told me, instead of trying to keep it in your heart." Will looked at Elizabeth seriously,

"Considering the last adventure that we had with Jack Elizabeth I thought you'd prefer not to know." Elizabeth smiled and then she kissed Will, he wrapped both arms around her and pulled her into his lap.

"Will..." protested Elizabeth, he just shushed her and kissed her again. Governor Swann was watching the two young lovers, smiling to himself,

"Ah Governor Swann," the lady pirate, her name was, her name was... ah...

"Ana Maria?" the unfamiliar name rolled off his tongue, the lady laughed,

"Good Guess governor, I was wondering if you were hungry, the crew are sitting down to lunch."

"Please, call me Thomas, there is no point in being formal," Ana raised both eye brows,

"Of course, Thomas," she sounded very uncomfortable calling him by his first name.

"Will you be joining us for lunch?"

"Of course I shall, lead the way to the mess hall." Ana looked at him in even more surprise,

"I grew up on ships like this young lady, they don't just elect rich brainless men to the position of governor." Ana nodded and motioned for the Governor to follow her,

"Will they be joining us?" she asked motioning towards Will and Elizabeth, who were very interested in each other.

"William, Elizabeth, Lunch, Savvy?" Captain Sparrow had emerged from the Captains cabin, Will and Elizabeth reluctantly broke apart he gently placed her on the deck stood and offered her his hand. Then he pulled her to her feet, threw and arm around her and followed Jack to where Ana and Governor Swann were standing.

"Lets to lunch" They all looked at Jack, "what, we have posh guests, I though I'd talk all posh" Ana laughed, Elizabeth and Will looked at Jack as if he was daft and the governor inclined his head.

"Please, call me Thomas,"

"Father"

"Elizabeth, this is not a formal occasion, we have been kidnapped by Pirates, and I'd prefer that they didn't remain formal to me. I haven't been called just Thomas in simply ages." Elizabeth looked horrified but Jack grinned in his lopsided way

"Well just Thomas. Join us for lunch." Thomas, grinned like a boy, and they all entered the mess hall were the crew were waiting to eat.

-----------------------------------

why oh why did i stop it here? cause i can! lol. pirates having luncheons with governers, oh well!


	8. just a few problems to sort out before t...

I'm not sure what I was thinking when I wrote this chapter. Really. It was just necessary stuff to lead into the really long chapter that I'm yet to finish. Called chapter nine. Please review my stuff or you'll be left with a cliffhanger forever. Mwahahahahahahahahah coughs hahahahahahahahahhahahahahaha. Oh yeah, I know I hate cliffhangers, and feel free to flame me about mine, but don't they make the story more interesting? Hmmmmm?  
  
Chapter eight, just a few problems to sort out before the storm hits.  
  
Captain Sparrows Crew had put on an excellent spread for their guests. After they had eaten, Gibbs and a few other members of the crew had entertained the guests with songs and a few jokes; some of the jokes had made Elizabeth blush deeply. The end of the luncheon saw Governor Swann being addressed as 'Old Tom' by most of the crew, much to Elizabeth's disappointment. Captain Sparrow formally welcomed the 'hostages' to the Pearl and mentioned the adventure that was about to unfold.

"Mates, today is a good day for us. Not only is the entire royal Navy out searching for The Pearl, again, we have taken back one of our own from the clutches of the Evil Commodore. Norrington wants our dear friend old Tom," Jack Motioned to the Governor, "and Bootstraps Son William dead. So that he can take his pleasure with Williams darling wife, Elizabeth." The crew booed at this comment and became quite rowdy, many expressing what they would like to do to Norrington, Jack held up his hands for silence. "However, we, the bad pirates, have stopped this from happening, and we have the proof that Norrington was plotting to kill our dear new friend Old Tom." The crew cheered as Jack held out a piece of parchment for the governor to take. "This is the contract, signed by Norrington, ordering my man to kill you and your son-in-law. Take it, and send that scurvy dog to Davey Jones locker." The crew cheered loudly and drank to the Governors health. Again, Jack continued as the crew kept cheering. "From Norringtons clutches we also rescued an ex-member of our crew, Miss Emily Cross-Star." Silence, "this is a good thing." Silence, "savvy?" A lone pirate raised his hand,

"As in Boot-straps Emily?" Jack nodded, "the one that Barbossa wants dead?" Jack shook his head,

"Barbossa feared Jo, he used to use Emily's to get Jo to do what he wanted," the pirate that had asked the question uttered

"oh." Jack looked at his crew in a mad and encouraging fashion,

"Mates, Miss Cross-Star, once she regains consciousness, will be able to take us to Los' Isobel. There we can find Bootstrap and Josie, and completely reunite the crew. Not to mention find the treasure." At the mention of treasure the crew stopped looking mortified and drank to Captain Sparrow health. As they were celebrating the helms man rushed in, whispered something in Jacks ear and rushed out again. Jack blinked a few times, sat, took a swig of rum, stood and announced. "Mates, it seems Miss Cross-Star is awake." The crew cheered, "it seems that she jumped off the ship moments ago..." the crew stopped mid cheer, "It seems that we should save her." Jack, Will and the rest of the crew rushed out of the mess hall.

------------------------------

Emily was not in the water, no way was she going in the water, and in stead she was sitting on the stairs that led to the poop deck. Jack froze when he saw the look in her eye, the knife in her hand nearly made him start forward again.

"Good day Miss Cross-Star, I trust you slept well?" the knife stuck itself into the mast and Emily stormed over to Jack and handed him a note,

"There is no way in hell that I am taking you or you ship anywhere near that god forsaken island." Jack grinned in an idiotic way,

"Its good to see ya awake, but I thought ya'd found ya voice lass. Seems to these people that you couldn't talk at all, care to explain?" Looking at Jack in an angry way Emily opened her mouth

"I Cant talk Jack, where'd. Wait." Emily heaved a sigh and curtsied respectfully to governor Swann, "Please, excuse me governor, I'm am a cursed young lady. Unless the higher powers perceive that I am totally safe I am unable to talk. It seems that being in Commodore Norringtons presence was enough to stop me talking." Her accent was softer and more lady like. Compared to the voice and tone that she had used with Jack. Governor Swann nodded,

"awww. Look, its little Emily Cross-Star, Bootstraps little one." Obviously one of Jack crew had missed Jack big speech, the man stumbled towards Emily, "come 'ere little one, I jus' wanna give ya a big kissy wissy!" Emily moved out of the way and laughed at the mans expression, "wind witch," he spat at her. Jack intervened as Emily pulled up a sleeve.

"Now Emily, there's no point in killing the man for being stupid, lets go to my cabin and talk this little expedition over savvy? Hmm, there's a good lass." Emily slipped through Jacks grip and threw a beautiful left hook at the mans face. The man went down and she dusted off her hands on the pair of borrowed pants she was wearing.

"What was that about your cabin and talking Captain Sparrow?" Jacks jaw dropped, Will and Elizabeth were completely speechless. Governor Swann recovered first.

"My my, Miss Cross Star, I have never seen a more perfect knock out punch, you must teach me how to do that."

"FATHER"

"Yes Elizabeth?" "Am I the only one that recalls that you are the governor of Port Royal? You should be conducting yourself in a manner according. Please." Emily smirked at Elizabeth.

"Your father is okay Elizabeth, he's just being affected by the pearl is all, she does strange things to people. Now Jack, I understand that you want to 'talk' about this little adventure that you have planned." Emily turned and walked towards the door of Jacks cabin, leaving, Jack, Will, Elizabeth and the crew all-looking at each other in wonder.

"I hate it when she does that." muttered Jack, following Emily.

------------------------------------  
  
"Commodore, there is no sign of them. I fear we have lost them and there is no way of finding them at all Sir." Gillette stood very ridged. Almost bracing himself for a bullet. Norrington had been trigger happy,

"very good Gillette. But I have a feeling that I know where they are going. Set course for Tortuga we shall wait for them there."

'Very good Commodore" Gillette clicked his heals and walked away from the commodore, wiping the cold sweat that formed on his brow. Gillette had a nasty feeling that the commodore didn't want to save the Governor at all.  
  
Commodore Norington was sick of the incompetence of his men. He half listened as Gillette fed him some cock and bull story about loosing the black pearl. The commodore's finger itched for his gun. He wanted to put Gillette out of his misery but refrained, Norrington was on autopilot as he gave Gillette orders to sail to Tortuga. He was absorbed in his thoughts about the situation, Jack had lied to him, and he had given up his bargaining tool far too easily. He should have searched the ship for the hostages before handing over Cross-Star. He should have listened to his head and not to his loins, which were burning with the thought of having Elizabeth Swann all to himself. He had thought about Elizabeth while "questioning" Emily. He wondered if it would be the same. Silent screams and the blood. His sheets had been changed but something remained in his room, something daunting and almost evil. Gillette Screamed.  
  
Gillette let out a scream and dropped to his knees. Pain coursed through his veins and he grasped his skull for fear that it might explode. Men were running, confusion and a sudden blackness brought peace to Gillette's mind. He drifted away. Norrington kicked Gillette with his boot, "he is unconscious, well done Mr. Figgs, the blow to the back of his head certainly did quieter him down. Now take him below and chain him to something when he comes around inform me and I shall question him as to why he has collapsed. But make sure you secure him." As Gilletes lifeless form was dragged away the commodore smiled like a shark, he had a plan. "And set sail for Tortuga"

----------------------  
  
Jack was sitting on his bed, Elizabeth was sitting next to him holding wills hand, and Will was leaning against the bed, seated on the floor. Emily was sitting in Jacks chair, behind Jacks Desk with her feet propped on Jacks papers. Jack was not happy with the seating arrangements; He should have been sitting at his desk, with his feet propped up. Emily was talking about what Norrington had done, Jack tuned in from his childish cognitive thoughts as she concluded "

... and that's how I ended up on the pearl. Again" Jack felt he needed to say something,

"Again, that's all you can say? You've been missing for year's luv. Not a word. Everyone worried. The Nuns didn't know where you went. Then Bootstrap disappeared with Jo. Then you just show up, and everything's fine, happy happy, joy joy? Look luv, I don't want to know what happened in port Royal, I want to know what in the hell you've been doing for the last eight years. Savvy?" Emily sighed and stood up

"You want to know where I've been." Jack nodded "I've been in hell" Emily wandered over to a port hole and gazed out of it dreamily, not noticing that Jack had reclaimed his chair, and propped his feet on the papers that HE owned.

"I've been in hell...." she repeated softly. Elizabeth made a sympathetic noise that broke the tension in the room. "So tell us about it... if we are going to understand you Emily, we need to know." Emily sighed and looked out the window focusing on the rolling waves far out to sea.

--------------------- mwa ahahahahahahaha evil yes enjoyable yes, the next chapter? wait review and i'll post it!


End file.
